1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trimming and piercing apparatus for use in trimming lower edge portions and piercing an upper portion of a work which has been subjected to a bending step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a work is subjected to trimming and piercing steps, special apparatuses designed to meet the respective purposes have heretofore been used. This necessarily causes an increase in the cost of equipment. Moreover, these apparatuses occupy a comparatively large space in a workshop, so that the rate of effective use of working environment is decreased. These apparatuses are used to obtain products by subjecting works to two steps i.e. trimming and piercing steps. Accordingly, it is necessary that each work be positioned, processed and removed from the apparatus in each step. In addition, the work removed from the apparatus after a first step has been carried out has to be transferred to a position in which the work is to be subjected to a second step. This requires much labor and time, and results in a decrease in the operation efficiency.